


Enjoy the Show

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fingering, Flogging, Humiliation, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, SPN Kink Bingo 2019, Spanking, Squirting, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Lilith is under extreme pressure to free Lucifer from the Cage and Ruby is taking a little too long keeping up her end of the bargain. With frustrations growing in both, Lilith finds a way to kill to birds with one stone - make her point known and give them both what they need.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Enjoy the Show

She was doing her best, but Sam was reluctant to embrace his true power and Dean kept inserting himself where he didn’t belong. Both Winchesters had to believe she was on their side and that took time, finesse. That’s what Lilith didn’t want to understand.

As she approached the innocuous looking building, red brick walls hiding the debased and depraved, she swallowed back the uncertainty. Lilith could ask her for anything and Ruby would give it, but Lilith was unpredictable - no matter the vessel. That unpredictability always unnerved her in the best way. 

Outside, men and women went about their business, going to and from work, taking care of their families, none the wiser to what was happening within these four walls. She inhaled the thick scent of sex and relaxed. All around her, others that frequented this place stepped into rooms, ready to indulge in whatever seemingly deviant activity they couldn’t in the company of the highest and mightiest of humanity. 

Turning the corner, she saw the blonde vessel of her lover - the innocent beachy waves so contrary to the demon underneath - and immediately she could feel the heat pool in her panties. “Hello, Mistress.”

“You’re late, pet.”

“I know, Mistress. I’ve been trying to convince Sam of my loyalty. It’s been harder than anticipated.”

“So it seems.”

Ruby didn’t dare look up. When she walked inside walls like these, she wasn’t to even speak without Lilith’s permission. 

“Do you need some encouragement to complete your objective in a more timely manner?”

She nodded and inhaled sharply when Lilith’s mouth came up against the shell of her ear, the whisper crawling up her spin. “Once Lucifer is free, I will be his second hand. And you will be mine. I’m going to give you a reminder of who you belong too.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” Ruby whispered.

Lilith clasped Ruby’s hand and brought her toward the room she’d booked with the owners of the establishment, knowing full well that Ruby wouldn’t look up until she was told to do so. 

Numerous pairs of feet passed her eyeline as they walked and Ruby’s mouth went dry. It had always just been them. What did Lilith have in mind?

“Look up, pet.”

Ruby’s mouth dropped open at the sight before her. Rows and rows of chairs. They were standing on a stage. “You’ll do anything for me, pet, right?”

“Yes,” she replied, biting her lip so hard she almost tasted blood. 

“Then strip,” she said, popping the end of the word as she gestured to the people around her. “We have an audience. And I have quite a show planned for them.”

Body-wise she wasn’t ashamed at all - it wasn’t hers, it was her vessels, but she’d be bearing her soul in front of random strangers, that’s where the fear crept in - along with the anticipation. As she slipped off each item of clothing, she could feel more and more eyes on her, but no one hollered or catcalled; they just sat with rapt attention - both men and women. Once she was completely naked, Lilith motioned toward the contraption in middle of the stage. Essentially it looked like a short balance beam like those use for gymnastics, covered in leather and with shackles attached. Four to be exact. She was going to be bound and spread open for everyone to see.

Without needing to be told, Ruby stepped toward the beam and bent over, hissing as the cool leather touch her skin. She spread her arms out and watched Lilith as she clasped the shackles down on her wrists. 

“You’re already wet? How desperate are you?”

Her leg trembled when Lilith crouched down to fasten the cuffs around her ankles, spread a comfortable width apart. “Answer me.”

“I’m very desperate, Mistress.”

“Louder. Our audience can’t hear you.”

“I’m very desperate,” she repeated, louder this time. 

“Let’s show the whole room what a desperate little slut you are.” What Ruby hadn’t realized was that the apparatus she was bound to was movable. 

Lilith spun it around so that Ruby’s pretty little cunt was on full display. “Isn’t she so pretty? It’s perfect, but I think we need to make that ass that same color as her pretty, pink pussy. Count them, pet.”

Leather cut through the air before landing on her taut skin. “One!” She cried out. A second and third came in quick succession, the sting of the leather building quickly and making her legs quake with need. 

“Four!” She yelled as the strands of leather hit her again. “Oh fuck!”

Lilith dragged the flogger up Ruby’s slit, gathering the wetness that gathered there before showing it to her. “This is from four smacks with a flogger. I’ve barely touched you. I’ve barely done anything and this is how you react. Clean it up.”

Ruby dragged her tongue against the smooth leather, her desperation evident in action and taste. “I think I’ll turn you around so you can look them in the eyes while I turn you beautiful ass a nice shade of red.”

When the next hit rattled her skin, she said nothing, crying out in pain but desperate for more. 

“You didn’t say five. I was only planning on 20, but you’ve earned yourself another five.”

Ruby glanced up, looking for permission to speak to say she was sorry, but was denied. Lilith got all the way up to 15 before showing the audience the evidence of her arousal. 

Even those in the back row could see the marks left upon such pristine skin, pinkish stripes highlighted against the untouched. By the looks in their eyes, Lilith could tell that many of them were wishing they were on the giving or receiving end of the show before them. Unfortunately for them, Ruby belonged to her and she would never share such a gift with the peons of humanity. “Mistress?”

“Yes, pet?”

“May I come?” For a long while, Ruby hated admitting how much the pain and pleasure mixed - how the harder she was hit, the more aroused she became - but as time passed, she cared less and less. Each hit, each sting of pain, brought her closer and closer to crying out, but she dared not come without permission.

“No, but good girl for asking. If you can handle the next 10 as I see fit I will allow you to come.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The gleam in Lilith’s eyes told Ruby all she needed to know. It was reiterated every time they were together. Sex meant very little. It was the power she craved more than anything else - no matter the facet of her life. 

After 20 lashes with the flogger, Ruby was shaking, her mouth hanging open as the spit dropped onto the ground. Behind her, she couldn’t tell whether the liquid trickling down her legs was blood or her slickness, but she didn’t care. “Five more, pet.”

“Twenty one!”

It hurt.

“Twenty two!” She couldn’t help but scream each number.

“Twenty three!”

It hurt so good. Only two more.

“Twenty four! Twenty five!” The last two came in quick succession and she bit her lip so hard she felt the skin break. It had taken everything in her to not come with the final lash.

“You did well, pet. For that I’ll give you a reward.” Bending down to her eye level, Lilith whispered in her ear. “I’m going to finger fuck that pretty pussy until you come. You’ll squirt for me because I demand it. Right?”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you. Thank you.”

“I hope you’ve all enjoyed the show,” she said to the audience, stepping to Ruby’s side. “We’ll leave you with a little parting gift.” With one hand on the small of her back, Lilith slipped two fingers into Ruby’s entrance, meeting no resistance whatsoever. She quickly found her g-spot and thrusted against the spot until Ruby cried out, her legs trembling as liquid sluiced onto Lilith’s hand and the stage below. “Good girl,” she whispered.

Shortly after, the audience began to dissipate, leaving the two women alone once more. “Thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re welcome, pet. Are you ready to continue your mission?”

“Yes, Mistress. Anything you need.”


End file.
